Deadpool (film)
Deadpool is a 2016 film that the eighth film in the X-Men franchise where The Merc with the Mouth seeks revenge in a humorous way. Plot Wade Wilson is a mercenary who spends his time in New York City protecting teenage girls from would-be stalkers. He meets escort Vanessa Carlysle at a local bar and they become romantically attached for nearly a year. He proposes to her one night, then he suddenly collapses and is diagnosed with terminal cancer. Though she remains by his side, he fears losing her. One night at the bar that he met Vanessa, he is approached by a recruiter from a secret program. He is offered an experimental cure for his cancer, but he rebuffs the man and leaves. Desperate to live, he reconsiders and leaves Vanessa in the middle of the night to undergo the procedure. He is injected with a special serum by Francis Freeman and tortured for days by Angel Dust in order to trigger a mutation. After weeks of no success, Wade is strapped into an airtight chamber after insulting Francis. The drop in oxygen triggers a healing factor that removes his cancer, but severely disfigures his face and skin in the process. He escapes from the chamber by blowing it up and attempts to kill Francis, only stopping when he claims he can cure Wade's disfigurement. He is then impaled by rebar and left for dead in the destruction of the lab. Although he tracks her down, he cannot come to terms with his complexion, and he keeps himself away from Vanessa. Wade moves into the home of an elderly blind woman named Al, and with the advice of his best friend Weasel, he becomes a masked vigilante named "Deadpool", and begins hunting down Francis and dismantling his organization. Following a string of leads from various syndicates, Deadpool attacks a convoy of cars on an expressway before getting his hands on Francis, demanding for a cure to his disfigurement. The confrontation is suddenly interrupted by the X-Men Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, who want him to join the team. Their intervention enables Francis to run off, and when Colossus handcuffs himself to Deadpool on their way back to the X-Mansion, Deadpool cuts off his own hand and escapes back to his home. The next night, Weasel convinces Deadpool to go back to Vanessa, but when they arrive at the strip club she works at, Deadpool discovers that she has been kidnapped, and Francis and Angel Dust tell him to meet up with them on a decommissioned aircraft carrier at a scrapyard. Deadpool convinces Colossus and Negasonic to help him, and the trio take a cab to the scrapyard, where Colossus and Negasonic have a grueling battle with Angel Dust while Deadpool slashes through an army of goons on his way toward Francis. Deadpool and Francis then engage in a bloody hand-to-hand combat before Negasonic uses her power to destroy the aircraft carrier. In the end, Deadpool gains the upper hand in the fight and Francis admits that there is no cure for Wade's disfigurement. Although Colossus urges Deadpool to spare Francis and be a true hero, he shoots Francis in the head, finally killing him and avenging himself. Deadpool removes his mask and shows Vanessa his new face. Though she is angry that he left her, she accepts him and they reconcile by kissing. In a post-credits scene (an homage to the Ferris Bueller's Day Off post-credit scene), Deadpool is dressed in a robe speaking to the audience. Deadpool says "You're still here? It's over. Go home." He then announces that there will be a sequel involving Cable. He also warns the audience not to leave their trash in the theater Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Morena Baccarin as Vanessa Carlysle *Ed Skrein as Francis Freeman/Ajax *T.J. Miller as Jack Hammer/Weasel *Gina Carano as Christine/Angel Dust *Brianna Hildebrand as Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Stefan Kapicic as Piotr Rasputin/Colossus *Leslie Uggams as Blind Al *Jed Rees as The Recruiter *Karan Soni as Dopinder *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Boothe *Randal Reeder as Buck *Stan Lee as Strip Club MC *Rob Liefeld as Tattoo Parlor Customer *Rob Hayter as Bob Continuty and References to Earth-10005 *Wade Wilson/Deadpool appears. *A variant of the Weapon X Program appears.Ed Skrein Reveals New Details About His Take On 'Ajax' In DEADPOOL; Confirms 'Weapon X' *Vanessa Carlysle/Copycat is introduced. *Christine/Angel Dust is introduced. *Jack Hammer/Weasel is introduced. *Francis/Ajax is introduced. *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus appears. *Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead is introduced. *Blind Al is introduced. *The Recruiter is introduced. *The X-Men Logo appears. *The X-Mansion appears. *The X-Men are mentioned. *Charles Xavier is mentioned. **Patrick Stewart and James McAvoy *Logan/Wolverine is mentioned. *A Helicarrier-like aircraft appears. Filming The film was shot in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and parts on the Georgia Viaduct in Vancouver. Gallery deadpool.jpg Deadpool-Negasonic-Teenage-Warhead-Taxi-textless.jpg Deadpool_Official_Still_1.jpg Deadpool_Official_Still_2.jpg Deadpool_Official_Still_3.jpg Deadpool_Official_Still_4.jpg Deadpool_Official_Still_5.jpg Deadpool_Official_Still_6.jpg Deadpool Negasonic Teenage Warhead.jpg Deadpool and Copycat.jpg Deadpool in action.jpg COjV6mSWcAAl0DO.jpg Deadpool-Exclusive-Set-Photo-Ryan-Reynolds-Gina-Carano-Ed-Skrein.jpg PHeDooGbbrZFhm_1_l.jpg PHAh4RylN4IaDG_1_l.jpg PHCxsni8bNq5FF_1_l.jpg PHoIJS6p3iR3ru_1_l.jpg PHNzk2qSndX6QV_1_l.jpg PHkGER4WZfJqop_1_l.jpg deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-20.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-6.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-8.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-12.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-10.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-22.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-23.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-26.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-25.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-28.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-24.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-31.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-30.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-37.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-44.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-49.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-52.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-53.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-54.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-56.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-60.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-64.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-67.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-70.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-71.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-69.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-73.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-72.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-74.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-75.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-83.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-13.png deadpool-movie-screencaps-reynolds-21.png Deadpool (film) 01.png Deadpool (film) 02.png Deadpool (film) 03.png Deadpool (film) 04.png Deadpool (film) 05.png Deadpool (film) 06.png Deadpool (film) 07.png Deadpool (film) 08.png Deadpool (film) 09.png Deadpool (film) 10.png Deadpool (film) 11.png Deadpool (film) 12.png Warhead-Deadpool.png Colosus-Deadpool.png Deadpool (film) 13.png Deadpool (film) 14.png Deadpool (film) 15.png Deadpool (film) 16.png Wade Wilson about to be Experimented on.jpg Wade Wilson in Lab.jpg Deadpool (film) 05.png Deadpool (film) 03.png Deadpool (film) 11.png Deadpool TV Spot Still 1.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 2.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 3.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 4.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 5.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 6.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 7.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 8.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 9.JPG Deadpool TV Spot Still 10.JPG Deadpool (film) 17.png Deadpool (film) 18.png Deadpool (film) 19.png Deadpool (film) 20.png Deadpool (film) 21.png Deadpool (film) 22.png Deadpool (film) 23.png Deadpool (film) 24.png Deadpool (film) 25.png Deadpool (film) 26.png Deadpool (film) 27.png Deadpool (film) 28.png Deadpool (film) 29.png Deadpool (film) 30.png Deadpool (film) 31.png Deadpool (film) 32.png Deadpool (film) 33.png Deadpool (film) 34.png Deadpool (film) 35.png Deadpool (film) 36.png Deadpool (film) 37.png Deadpool (film) 38.png Deadpool (film) 39.png Deadpool (film) 40.png Deadpool (film) 41.png Deadpool_still_.jpg Deadpool and Negasonic Teenage Warhead Promo-Empire.jpg Deadpool-Angeldust.jpg Deadpool Holding up.jpg Deadpool_Still_27.jpg Deadpool_Still_28.jpg Deadpool_Still_29.jpg Deadpool_Still_30.JPG Deadpool_Still_31.JPG Deadpool_Still_32.JPG Deadpool glove.jpg Deadpool_Wade_Wilson_Maskless_Vanessa.jpg Deadpool_Still_40.jpg Deadpool_film_still.jpg Deadpool_film_still_2.jpg Deadpool_film_still_3.jpg Deadpool_film_still_4.jpg Deadpool_film_still_8.jpg Deadpool_Still.jpg Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Deadpool_mask_prototype_ryan_reynolds.jpg|Prototype of the Deadpool Mask and glovesRyan Reynolds on TWITTER: @VancityReynolds: Sepia tone disguises the fact the mask is ballerina pink. It's early. 365 sleeps early. #deadpool #prototypes pic.twitter.com/PekFa2KS7S Deadpool_Chair_Deadpool.jpg|Ryan Reyonld's 'Deadpool' chair Deadpool_Vanessa_Chair.jpg|Morena Baccarin's 'Vanessa' chair Deadpool_Ed_Skrein_Ajax_Chair.jpg|Ed Skrein's 'Ajax' chair Deadpool movie suit.jpg|First Look at the Costume Deadpool_movie_logo.png|Official logo Deadpool_banner.jpg Deadpool-film-header-front-main-stage.jpg Deadpool_Official_Poster.jpg Deadpool_midwife.jpg Deadpool_Comic_Con_2015.jpg Deadpool EW Poster.jpg Deadpool-Promo-Poster-Low-Res.jpg Deadpool-Promo-Photo-Teddy-Bear-Low-Res.jpg Deadpool_Promo_Poster_official.png Deadpool Christmas Poster.jpg Deadpool Textless Christmas Poster.png deadpoolinternationalposter.jpg Textless Deadpool Poster.jpg Deadpool Core Poster.jpg Deadpool Poster 5.jpg Deadpool Empire.jpg Deadpool Sweater Poster.jpg deadpool-script-promo.jpg Deadpool-standee-promo.jpg Deadpool-standee-promo2.jpg Deadpool-standee-promo3.jpg Deadpool Textless Poster.jpg Deadpool Emotes.jpeg Deadpool IMAX Poster.jpg Deadpool-Wolverine Promo.jpg deadpool-plan-gif.gif|Deadpool's "Battle Plans" (Home Alone Parody) and Wolverine's claws. deadpool_battle_plan_HQ.jpg Deadpool Empire Cover 2.jpg Deadpool Empire Preview.jpg deadpool_promo_12 days.jpg the-12-days-of-deadpool-promo.png deadpool-nba-promo-miller.jpg 1924041 755685001242291 671968627641562049 n.jpg Deadpool Love Banner.jpg 12377556 952517611508912 8733689192915615666 o.jpg 12418803 952517654842241 1877827596594590822 o.jpg CYiNR50WAAEhf3g.jpg CYnZGyCU0AEGySC.jpg Deadpool Skullpool.png Deadpool.png Deadpool2.png Deadpool3.png Deadpool4.png Deadpool5.png Deadpool6.png Deadpool siting down.jpg Deadpool Laying Down.jpg 6696f9b2c97f60668c026e2cf1361fc65e4bd7a7 jpg 620x350 q85 crop upscale.jpg A3cc80508712c9af1f27594d29d5f0340253ff74 jpg 620x775 q85 crop upscale.jpg Deadpool Textless Poster 01.jpg Deadpool Textless Poster 02.jpg Deadpool Textless Poster 03.jpg Deadpool Total Film Textless.jpg Deadpool Total Film.jpg Deadpool_Spanish_Poster.png Deadpool_Total_Film_10.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_9.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_8.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_7.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_6.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_5.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_4.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_3.jpg Deadpool_Total_Film_2.jpg 2f09m5d.png Deadpool International Poster.jpg Deadpool_large_promo.jpg Deadpool_and_Negasonic_Teenage_Warhead.jpg|Deadpool and Negasonic Teenage Warhead Deadpool filming Reynolds.jpg Deadpool filming Skrein.jpg Deadpool filming Skrein-1.jpg Deadpool filming Baccarin.jpg Deadpool filming Carano.jpg Deadpool filming Reynolds-1.jpg Deadpool filming Reynolds-2.jpg Deadpool Filming 2 .jpeg Deadpool_Filming_1.jpeg Deadpool_Filming_4.jpg Deadpool_Filming_3 .jpg Deadpool-Vancouver-filming.jpg Deadpool-Filming-Vancouver-Viaduct.jpg Deadpool_Filming_Vancouver-2.jpg Deadpool-Filming_Vancouver.jpg Deadpool_Filming_Vancouver-3 .jpg Deadpool_Filming_Vancouver-5.jpg Deadpool_Filming_Vancouver-4.png Deadpool_Filming_5.jpg Deadpool_Filming_6.jpg Deadpool_Filming_7.jpg Deadpool_Filming_8.jpg Deadpool_Filming_9.jpg Deadpool_Filming_10.jpg Deadpool_Filming_11.jpg Deadpool_Filming_13.jpg Deadpool_Filming_14.jpg Deadpool_Filming_15.jpg Deadpool_Filming_16.jpg Deadpool_Filming_17.jpg Deadpool_Filming_18.jpg Deadpool_Filming_19.jpg Deadpool_Filming_20.jpg Deadpool_Filming_22.jpg Deadpool_Filming_23.jpg Deadpool_Filming_24.jpg Deadpool_Filming_25.jpg Deadpool_Filming_26.jpg Deadpool_Filming_27.jpg Deadpool_Filming_28.jpg Deadpool_Filming_29.jpg Deadpool_Filming_30.jpg Deadpool_Filming_31.jpg Deadpool_Filming_32.jpg Deadpool_Filming_33.jpg Deadpool_Filming_34.jpg Deadpool_Filming_35.jpg Deadpool_Filming_36.jpg Deadpool_Filming_37.jpg Deadpool_Filming_38.jpg Deadpool_Filming_39.jpg Deadpool_Filming_40.jpg Deadpool_Filming_41.jpg Deadpool_Filming_42.jpg Deadpool_Filming_43.jpg Deadpool_Filming_44.jpg Deadpool_Filming_45.jpg ryan-reynolds-meets-mayor-at-deadpool-set-15.jpg ryan-reynolds-meets-mayor-at-deadpool-set-02.jpg deadpool-movie-stunt-scene-with-full-suit-reveal-02-filming.jpg Deadpool_Set_photo.jpg Deadpool_Set_photo_2.jpg Deadpool_Filming_46.jpg Deadpool_Filming_47.jpg Deadpool_Filming_48.jpg Deadpool_Filming_49.jpg Deadpool_Filming_50.jpg Deadpool_Filming_51.jpg Fox Marvel Comic-Con 2015.jpg Deadpool_Halloween_Ryan Reynolds.jpg|Reynolds as Deadpool on Halloween Deadpool reshoots 1.jpg Deadpool reshoots 2.jpg deadpool reshoots 3.jpg Deadpool reshoots 4.jpg Deadpool reshoots 5.jpg Deadpool reshoots 6.jpg Deadpool reshoots 7.jpg Deadpool reshoots 8.jpg Deadpool reshoots 9.jpg Deadpool reshoots 10.jpg Deadpool Filming Tim Miller.jpg Deadpool_filming_.jpg Deadpool French Poster.jpg French Textless Deadpool Poster.jpg Deadpool_Fandango_Take_Over.png Deadpool_Weapon_X-Files_Promo.jpg Deadpool_in_the_Woods_Promo.jpg Deadpool_Sexist_Man_Alive.JPG deadpool-reynolds1-filming.jpg deadpool-reynolds2-filming.jpg Deadpool_Touch_Yourself_Tonight_Promo.jpg Deadpool_12DD_XMasWishlist_Final_2015-12-14.jpg Deadpool_Empire_First_Page.jpg Deadpool_Empire_image.jpg Deadpool_Sniffing_Guns.jpg Deadpool_Empire_Promo_2.jpg Deadpool_Empire_BTS.jpg Deadpool_Promo_BTS.jpg deadpoolextra.gif Deadpool Extra.jpg Deadpool French poster.jpg Deadpool badge.jpg Deadpool Douchebags vs Heroes.jpg Deadpool_Clickbait_Banner.JPG Deadpool_ad_promo.png Deadpool_Character_Bio_6.jpg Deadpool_Character_Bio_5.JPG Deadpool_Character_Bio_4.JPG Deadpool_Character_Bio_3.JPG Deadpool_Character_Bio_2.JPG Deadpool_Character_Bio_1.JPG Deadpool_Rob_Liefeld_Poster.jpg Deadpool_film_promo.jpg Deadpool_film_promo_2.jpg Deadpool_film_promo_3.jpg Deadpool_film_promo_4.jpg Deadpool_film_promo_5.jpg Deadpool_film_promo_6.jpg Deadpool_film_promo_7.jpg Deadpool-Thanksgiving-promo-image.jpg Deadpool_Promo_image.jpg Deadpool_Lego_Set_1.JPG Deadpool_Lego_Set_2.JPG Deadpool_Tinder.JPG Deadpool_Tinder_2.JPG Deadpool_Mondo_Poster.jpg Deadpool_Mondo_Poster_2.jpg Deadpool_Mondo_Poster_3.jpg Deadpool_Mondo_Poster_4.jpg Test Footage Deadpool_logo_test_footage.jpg|Test Footage Logo BTS_Deadpool_Test_Footage_Motion_Capture.jpg|BTS Look at Ryan Reynolds doing Motion Capture for the Test Footage Deadpool_Test_Footage_1.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_2.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_3.png Deadpool_Test_Footage_4.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_5.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_6.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_7.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_8.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_9.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_10.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_11.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_12.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_13.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_14.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_15.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_16.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_17.jpg Deadpool_Test_Footage_18.jpg Videos Interviews Is 'Deadpool' Going to Be PG-13? Ryan Reynolds Weighs In|R-Rating announcement Ryan Reynolds on His 'Deadpool' April Fools' Joke and Naming His Daughter|Reynolds on his 'Deadpool' April Fools Joke Ryan Reynolds, Morena Baccarin, TJ Miller & Brianna Hildebrand's DEADPOOL Interview (HD) SDCC 2015 Ed Skrein Talks Deadpool Movie, The Transporter Refueled, Kill Your Friends and More Promotion and Clips Deadpool Official Test Footage 2016 HD Deadpool 12DaysOfDeadpool HD 20th Century FOX DEADPOOL Trailer 2 Announcement (2016) Ryan Reynolds Superhero Movie HD Deadpool NBA on Christmas Day 2015 The 'Pool Log Deadpool's Empire magazine infomercial DEADPOOL Featurette - IMAX (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL Promo Clip - Touch Yourself Tonight 2 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL Promo Clip - Breast Cancer Examination Guide (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD Deadpool Manchester United Dream 2016 Comercial Emperador con Deadpool Trailers Deadpool Trailer Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Red Band Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Experience Me in IMAX HD 20th Century FOX DEADPOOL TV Spot 1 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Superhero Movie HD Deadpool Deadpool's Trailer Eve HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Red Band Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Official Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX Deadpool Blatant Bachelor Baiting TV Spot (w 2% real roses) 20th Century FOX Deadpool Now with Round House Kick! 20th Century FOX Deadpool Canadian Rules Football 20th Century FOX Deadpool Pretty Little 'Poolers 20th Century FOX DEADPOOL TV Spot 7 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Superhero Movie HD Deadpool Now with ~5% New Footage! 20th Century FOX Deadpool Colossus throwing that tire, tho!!! 20th Century FOX Deadpool Rootin’ For Deadpool 20th Century FOX Deadpool Poppin' the Question 20th Century FOX Deadpool 2 Girls 1 Punch 20th Century FOX DEADPOOL TV Spot 10 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Superhero Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 11 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Superhero Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 12 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Superhero Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 13 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 14 (2016) Ryan Reynolds, Morena Baccarin Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 15 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 16 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 17 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 18 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 19 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie HD DEADPOOL TV Spot 20 (2016) Ryan Reynolds Marvel Movie External links *Official Website *Twitter *ClickPooler *IMDb *Rotten Tomatoes Category:X-Men Category:Earth-10005 Category:Deadpool